Theory of Everything 3: Recovery/Transcript
(The movie starts at the solar system, the hero fleet are seen fighting againt the Emperial Fleet who were returning fire) *'Sonic': We seem to have major problems, that Battle Cruiser is heading straight to our fleet. *'Sakan': don't worry, our fleet is already taking that cruiser down, but the main target is that Emperial Assault Carrier, Jul Mdama is right inside the carrier. *(Insde the carrier) *'Jul': My Forerunner smells had informed me that the heroes found out that I am inside this carrier. *'Sledge (P.R.D.C)': What now, Jul? *'Jul': Bring in multiple waves of Phaetons and Liches! *(Many Emperial Phaetons and Liches exited the carrier and blasted their way to the Redmark Assault Carrier) *'Redmark Rabbid 2': Sir, the Emperials have entered our carrier from their Emperial carrier. *'Sakan': Stop them! *(Redmark forces activated their self defenses on it's interior and outerior, eliminating several Emperial Order forces on board and out the space) *'Spider Rabbid': We took care of the Emperials. *'Sakan': Excellent. *(With the Emperials inside the Emperial carrier) *'Jul': There are so strong, but yet they shall perish. Cortana, can you be able to bring up the access of bringing in the Forerunner shields. *'Cortana': Currently so, but since these heroes have much an entire fleet, that could be impossible to have it 100% that strong anymore. *'Jul': Then we shall continue our glory to kill all of the hero fleet. Vekar, you may send of the Emperial Order fleet to stop the heroes, but be aware that they can be tough. *(With the heroes) *'Sonic': Seems like nothing can be us down. *'Sakan': They got more Emperial air forces! Heading straight to us! *'Tails': They're going to blow it up! *(Many Emperial ships were approaching, however the hero fleet manage to prevent them from doing so) *'Jul': Yet, the Heroes are very powerful, too impossible to attack, for now, we must abort the invasion, until we get very s Strong, we wil reset our attac! *(The Emperial Order fleet manage to flee and vanished while leaving) *'Sonic': Seems like we are too good at stopping them. *(Subtitle: Theory of Everything 3: Recovery) *(Somewhere at space, 2 months later, a Emperial Order fleet appoaches to the Forerunner planet, Genesis) *'Jul': So, this is Forerunner world, Genesis? *'Cortana': This is where I was reborn, Jul. *'Jul': Interested, even though evil is a good thing for our glory, this is a land promised by the prophets. *'Cortana': So what now? *'Jul': We should activate more Forerunner Guardians to be stronger, and most of all, find a way to open the Domain. *(At Jupiter, Nate is seen walking in the desert lands) *'Nate': Damn, I have been walking here for months and somehow survive from my starvation. I think I'm lost or something. *'Selene': Well, you did almost eat me. *'Nate': Oh, I forgot you were here. *(All the sudden, a Forerunner Guardian rises from the sand) *'Nate': Shit! I guess some planets have more than one Forerunner Guardian. *'Selene': We need to get aboard that thing! *'Nate': Well, what if there are other people on it? *'Selene': Lets just get on board before it leaves. *(They got aboard the Guardian as it opens a portal to enter, then it approaches to Genesis) *'Nate': Where the fuck are- (He and Selene got shooked off by the Guardian, crashed landing on the surface) *'Selene': Oh my God. What is this place? *'Nate': I have no clue. *(At Blackonark) *'Black Doom': Is it possible for our victory to be success? *'Jul': (On hologram) As long we can take, Genesis has been found, somewhere at 7 Lightyears away from Earth. We ended up going around instead of straight. *'Black Doom': No wonder it took 2 months to search for it. *'Jul': (On hologram) Make sure Blackonark is kept as Emperial Order protection and be aware, a Forerunner Guardian can be somewhere inside Blackonark's underground. *'Black Doom': Of course. (Looks at an Black Arm) You, tell the others about the Guardian in Blackonark's surface. *'Black Arm': (Making Black Arm noises) (Translation: "As your wish") *(At the Sword campsite on Sanghelios) *'Sakan': It's nice to have a visit on Sanghelios. *'Sonic': I know. It's sad that it's going to be ruined by the Empire. *'Zack': (Operating a Forerunner console on a Forerunner plantform attached ground on the other side of the camp) And here's the worst part, more Forerunner Guardians are rising from their origin planets. And Meridian is about to be next. *'Sonic': And what's their next target after that? *'Zack': For nos, it remains unclear, Meridian's Guardian will be awakened in about 27 hours, Sonic, you must reach the Guardian and find out where they're going this time. *'Sakan': Where is the Guardian? *'Zack': Somewhere underneath the ground, there is time before it awakens. *(On Genesis) *'Nate': (Noticed some Emperial dropships approaching to the Forerunner structure) Damn, what was that structure used for? *'Selene': Well, it had to be for something, mybe this planet is used to keep the Emperial Order stronger. *'Nate': But this planet has no civilization on it. *(Many Emperial Order ground forces are seen patrolling Genesis' s ground) *'Selene': Tell that to the Emperial Order. *'Nate': Something's approaching. *(Two Forerunner Guardians are seen out of their portals) *'Selene': Fuck. *(On Meridian, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Zack, Master Chief, Agent Locke, Thel, Rtas, Sakan, Rayman, Globox, Murphy, and Osiris are seen using the space elevator that leads to the surface) *'Zack': That looked like it was glassed. *'Thel': It is glassed after all. When the old Covenant glassed this moon, it was nolonger UNSC colony then, now it was runned by another but private human organization, chipping away the glass to make Meridian livable. *'Sonic': Private human organization? *'Master Chief': The Liang-Dormunt to be exact. But for one thing, the Emperials wouldn't knew we are up to this. *(While they see through some glass walls through the elevator, they see many Emperial Phaetons and Liang Pelicans fighting each other) *'Agent Locke': Speaking of which, what the hell were the Emperials doing here?! *'Thel': Perhaps we weren't the only ones to be knowing about the Guardian. *'Sloan': (On communication) Whoever the hell is in my elevator, would you kindly identify yourself for once? *'Sonic': We're the heroes, protectors of the greater good. *'Sloan': (On communication) Interesting. But do you mind keeping yourselves out of trouble, we're kind've got a situation here. *'Rtas': Seems like he didn't have time for help. *'Buck': He's gonna have it anyway. *'Sonic': If you're in a situation, then let us help! *(They got to the structure through the door) *'Liang Soldier 1': Huh, didn't know we have company. *'Master Chief': Is there something a matter? *'Liang Soldier 2': Meridian Station is being ambushed by some alien bastards, and with them are who are once members of our old enemies. *'Master Chief': Emperials. Seems like they are trying to protect the Guardian. *(The gang got to the battle where Liang groups were trying to keep off Emperials) *'Sonic': See what I mean? These guys need help. *(Master Chief activated some auto turrents to keep some of the Emperial Order forces out of their way) *'Sloan': (On communication) Never knew you can be able to be the suport. *'Master Chief': That's why we would be your own protection. *(On Genesis) *'Selene': Think you can rejoin the gang? *'Nate': Look, I know you want me to, but like I said, I can't live with the guilt. *'Selene': They really need your help. I mean, from what I've seen, you were one of the most important people there. The Empire is taking over Earth, and you're one of the only humans there. So- *'Nate': Okay, fine. I'll rejoin. *(Nate then suddenly gets s shocked position) *'Nate': Wait just a second, how are we suppose to rejoin them if we are stuck on this planet? *(Back on Meridian) *'Sonic': Is that all of them? *'Zack': There can be more than one group of Emperial Order forces.Many of them can be out there. *'Master Chief': Over there! (Points at 5 Emperial Phantoms and along with that are 3 Emperial Phaetons approaching to Meridian Station) How the hell ae we suppose to prevent an Emperial Order fleet with all that damage? *'Agent Locke': Perhaps we can use one of these tanks. (Points at a Liang Scorpion) *'Thel': (Noticed a Liang Wraith that is in Liang vehicle storage) And some of these vehicles belong to the other Sangheili factions out there. *'Master Chief': Sloan, it's us again, see that you got some UNSC gear vehicles you have, but why some vehicles that belong to other covie factions? *'Sloan': (On communication) Because I figured these would be useful for our protection. *'Rtas': He has a good point. *(Thel, Zack, Sakan, and Rtas got to the Liang Wraith as the others got to the Liang Scorpion) *'Sonic': Are we ready? *'Thel': Of course! *(Both the Wraith and Scorpion traveled as they noth took down many Emperial Order lines, they reached to the gate that leads to Merdian Station) *'Sakan': It's all clear Sloan, open the gate. *'Sloan': (On communication) You sre about that? There seems to be more on their wa y. *'Thel': He's right, there's more approaching to our sight. *(They see many Emperial Order forces approaching through Forerunner teleportation) *'Sakan': Emperial Order on our sigts! Let's fight those who served Jul Mdama! *(They took some time while killing many Emperial Order forces) *'Thel': (Looks around, nothing but many Emperial corpses) That should be the last of them. *(The gate opens. The gang approaches to Merdian station) *'Sloan': (Communicating through speaker hologram) Our guests would be for a company, but for now we need to find a way to stop these invaders for doing harm. Unless the creatures are gone, everyone on Merdian has to find a way to get a safe place with no hostile intelligence. (Cuts the hologram transmission) *'Master Chief': Seems like he is in rampancy comdition. Well for a reason. *(Back on Genesis) *'Nate': (Looks through his binoculars, seeing many Emperial Order forces infrot of a Forerunner building, it's entrance is seen being shielded) *'Rabbid 1': Now can we go inside? *'Rabbid 2': Bwah no! The Oracle's shield is still blocking our only way. That piece of gut what it called itself, Exuberant, seem to won't let us find a way to open the Domain. *'Nate': (Still hiding) My God. These uys have a bit of smart talking. *'Selene': And they said something about a Domain. *'Nate': I don't know when to start any- (Trips on a stick as he shouted a bit, alerting the Emeprial Order forces) *'Uggoy Storm minor 3': Who goes there?! *'Promethean Soldier 2': There's a human and an animal with him! *'Mgalekgolo Storm minor': (Growling) (Translation: "They must be executed!") *'Sangheili Storm Zealot 1': Let's just wort wort wort and kill them! *(The Emperials charged after them) *'Nate': Shit, we have to do something. *'Selene': Running away can be an option. *'Nate': Screw that, we have to fight these bastards! *(They found some Forerunner weapons and killed the Emperials) *'Nate': Selene! Be careful! *'Selene': Oh come on Nate, you tripped from a branch so we should be careful for ourselves. *'Nate': Well, maybe so. *(They scavenge the area for secrets and ntocied that the shield is gone, they went inside to see a console, Nate pressed the console as the door opens) *'???': It seems I have company. (Appears from the shadows, revealing to be Exuberant Witness) *(With the rest of the heroes) *'Thel': (Looks at some of the destruction of some of Meridian's cities) Must've been a long time during today since the Empire, or Emperial Order, did this, but even in death no one will be forgotten. *'Sonic': Let's explore maybe we'll find someone here. *(They checked to see scientists studying some corpses of some Emperial Order forces) *'Locke': Didn't think they had plans on testing some corpses of those emperials that wemjust took out. Could've been better if Sloan was expert a having everyone safe. *'Sonic': I'm sure he has people that are alive. *'Sloan': (On communication) So, what have you been doing here while coming here anyway? *'Zack': Meh, nothing much. We were looking for a Forerunner path that leads wherever other Emperial Order activity marked some territory. *'Sonic': They must be keeping some humans as prisoners. *'Sloan': Well, if you wanted to find a way to reach whereever you are going, hop aboard on one of our Pelicans, we can lead you to the digging site, but it is still engaged by those monsters that you fought since minutes ago. *'Sonic': Maybe that's where Nate is. *(They got to a Liang Pelican and wentminside) *(They saw two humans fighting off Empire forces) *'Sangheili Storm officer 2': (Fires at the humans with his Empire Storm Rifle) For the Emperial Order! (Keeps on firing at te humans) *'Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain 1': (Kept on firing with his Empire Needler) The Emperial Order shall not be defeated! *'Promethean Knight': (Noticed the Pelican and makes Knight noises and screeched for a moment) (Translation: "They got reinforcements approaching in a human dropship!") *'Uggoy Storm Ultra 3': Where?! Where is it?! *'Flood Human Combat Form 4': (Making Flood noises and points at the Pelican when some of the Emperial Order forces looked at it) (Translation" "It's over there!") *(The troops run over to the ship) *(The heroes run over to the humans) *'Sangheili Storm minor 3': (Looks at the Pelican flying away) It's leaving! *(The forces searched fror the gang and the humans, but they got away) *'Tails': You guys okay? *'??? 1': Yeah, we are fine. *'Sonic': Who are you two, anyway? *'??? 1': We don't know our real names. I go by Michigun now. *'??? 2': My name's Viprin. *'Thel': What were you two doing on Meridian anyway? *'Michigun': We were looking for someone named Nate Wright. *'Viprin': He might be on this planet. *'Zack': I doubt that, he could've been dying of dehydration while walking somewhere on the other side of Jupiter. *(They see an underground site and as they walk to the underground, they saw many Prometheansmeverywhere that leads to a buried Forerunner installation that is a bit far away from the Liang underground site) *'Promethean Soldier 1': It seems that the heroes had somehow passed the guards, they might be coming soon. *'Promethean Soldier 2': We shall be prepared. Jul's plan has to succeed. *'Zack': By the rings. We have many enemies blocking our only way to the Installation that leads to the Guardian. Category:Transcripts